Cerata
The Cerata is an Infested glaive that primarily deals damage on melee attacks and damage on thrown attacks. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor and bypasses Shielded and Proto Shields. *High damage – effective against health. *Good critical chance. *Tied with and for the second highest status chance of all glaives, behind . **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Heavy Attack throws the glaive, which can bounce up to three times or travels up to 30 meters before returning to the user, damaging anyone in its path. **Primary and secondary weapons can be fired and reloaded can be used normally with a thrown glaive, and retrieving the glaive does not interrupt these actions. **Thrown glaive is silent. **Glaive can explode mid-flight by pressing the melee button which also forces a return. *Can be wielded in-tandem with a single-handed secondary weapon. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Machinery, Robotic, and Fossilized. *Low damage – less effective against shields. *Exploding glaive has low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Cannot use melee attacks while the glaive is in mid-flight. Notes *The thrown attack deals physical damage, with damage as the dominant damage type. **Physical damage mods (like ) increase this damage. *When combining elemental damage mods, the Cerata's innate damage is added last. **The innate damage is ignored for elemental combinations when using throw attacks, thus the addition of a damage mod is required to maintain any -based elemental combos for the throw attack. *When equipping the Cerata, the player can throw it and then press the melee button to detonate the Cerata, dealing high AoE damage and making it return to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. ** This is very useful for regenerating health with . ** It can explode in this manner when not equipped and thrown, but the explosion timing cannot be controlled and will often damage the user in close quarters. ** It should be however noted that finisher attacks can still be executed while the weapon is in the air. Trivia *''Cerata'' (from the Greek word keras/keratos meaning “horn”, a reference to the shape of these structures) are anatomical structures found externally on nudibranches. They are typically used to aid respiration but are sometimes used for attack and defense. Bugs * The Cerata will appear very small in the codex, after the selected Warframe holds the weapon upwards it will become normal sized again. Media CerataCodex.png|Cerata in Codex. Warframe0193.jpg|Cerata Codex glitch Warframe Cerata, But Can I Eat it Too? thequickdraw Warframe Cerata WARFRAME - Thrown Melee Buff Highlights Cerata Charged Throw and Discharge WARFRAME - Thrown Melee Buff Highlights Cerata Charged Throw Navigator Warframe Cerata Absolute Predator Patch History As a general note, self damage has been removed from Glaive power throws. As this decision made it through the testing pipeline, some mentioned this impacts a specific Chroma interaction, but positively impacts 41 other Warframes. *Mastery Rank increased from 3 to 7. *Damage increased from 44 Toxin to 183 (19 Impact, 36 Puncture, 52 Slash, and 76 Toxin). *Range increased from 0.5 to 1.25 *Slam Attack increased from 88 to 549 *Slide Attack increased from 220 to 366. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through increased from 0.5 to 0.7. *Changed the Glaive recall to be done with Melee instead of Melee Channel so its consistent again (Channel being a toggle-only messed up this function). *Fixed an error where, after Dual-Wielding gun and Glaive, throwing the Glaive in the "normal" Melee only mode could result in a turbo throw that is only supposed to apply for Dual-Wield. *Introduced. }} de:Cerata es:Cerata fr:Cerata Category:Melee Weapons Category:Glaive Category:Weapons Category:Research Category:Infested Category:Toxin Damage Weapons Category:Update 17 Category:Thrown Category:Infested Weapons